There are various techniques used for mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate, such as a technique of mounting an electronic component that is provided with a solder bump formed on an electrode on a substrate through thermal bonding, a gold-solder fusion bond technique of forming a gold bump on an electrode of an electronic component while providing a thin solder film on the surface of a copper electrode of a substrate and thermally fusing and bonding the gold bump and the solder, and a bond technique using a resin adhesive such as a thermoplastic resin or an anisotropic conductive film (AFC). In these bond techniques, the electronic component is heated and pressed against the substrate using a bonding tool with the solder or adhesive on the electrode being fused, and thereafter the solder or adhesive is cooled and solidified to bond the electronic component to the substrate.
There have hence been proposed electronic component mounting apparatuses for use in such bond techniques including a heater for heating and fusing solder or heating and softening adhesive and cooling means for cooling the solder or adhesive after bonding to shorten the time for heating and cooling.
Patent Document 1 proposes a contact heating apparatus including a tool for pressing a heating target, a ceramic heater for heating the tool, a thermal insulator for preventing transfer of heat generated form the ceramic heater to other than the tool, and a holder for integrating and coupling these members to another member, in which a cooling medium passage is provided in the thermal insulator and/or the holder for cooling the heater, the thermal insulator, or the holder, whereby it is possible to heat adhesive or solder rapidly to a temperature at which the adhesive or solder is softened or fused and also to prevent thermal deformation of the apparatus during rapid cooling.
Patent Document 2 proposes an electronic component mounting apparatus including a mounting tool for sucking and holding a semiconductor chip, a heater for heating a sucking portion of the mounting tool, and a flow passage for supplying gas therethrough for cooling thermoplastic resin when the semiconductor chip is pressed against and heated to be mounted on a substrate while fusing thermoplastic resin, whereby it is possible to shorten the takt time for mounting the semiconductor chip with the thermoplastic resin.